Grayson is Gay?
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Basically, how I imagine Damian meets Wally. They didn't exactly hit it off(; Birdflash. Mentions of Tim/Bart. Wally/Dick. Kid Flash/Robin. Mentions of Hummingbird. Cute Batfamily. Big Brother!Dick. Mentions of sex, nothing explicit.
"Grayson is _gay?"_ Damian asked, but Bruce only nodded, not even looking up at the newest Robin. It was old news to the bat. Many years ago, he walked in on his ward kissing a certain speedster, but even the bad taste in boyfriends didn't bother him anymore.

Maybe because the boyfriend has yet to change.

After a small period of silence, Bruce decided to continue the conversation, "Why do you ask?" He knew what had probably had happened, there were only so many options.

"His _boyfriend_ just dropped in," Damian replied.

"Wally is here?" Batman deadpanned, obviously knowing the answer.

"I don't like him, he is too _energetic,_ " Damian continued.

"He, somehow, grows on you -kind of like mold. Though I suppose fungus is a more accurate description since the object it grows on is human, perhaps dermatophytosis to be exact."

"He smells of fungus and molds. Father, how can you be approving of this?"

"Who am I to tell Dick who he can date." Damian clenched his jaw at this, unhappy with the answer. He stormed out of the cave, quickly making his way to his room.

 _Then_ , he heard it. His skin shuddered at the sound of a small moan. His face was red and not with embarrassment. No, this was anger. He stopped in front of Dick's door.

"I swear to God, West, I will _remove your genitalia with my Dha!"_ A laugh came from inside the room, he recognized it as 'Grayson's.'

"Dude!" That was Wally, "He's threatening to-"

Dick cut him off, "He's ten, Wally, calm down."

"He's an ex-assassin, Dick!" Wally huffed.

"Mm, I'll protect you, now come here," Nightwing demanded playfully. Damian groaned loudly before he, once again, stormed off.

He slammed the door to his room shut, praying that the walls were thick enough to block the noises. They weren't.

Not even ten minutes later, he was once again in the Batcave, arms crossed as he glared at Bruce. Bruce didn't acknowledge the bird as he continued to rapidly type into the computer.

A moment later, a cackling laugh could be heard from the door. Damian facepalmed, of course they would come here after.

"Hey, Dami, come properly meet Wally," Dick said as he approached the two.

"Hello, West," Damian deadpanned, turning his glare to the speedster.

"Er, hey, Damian. You can call me Wally, you know," The redhead reached out a hand to the smaller boy. Damian took it, squeezing it slightly too tight.

"So, _West,_ how long have you and Grayson been..together," He bit out the word.

"Oh, since we were young. I was sixteen when he asked me out," Wally responded.

"You asked _him_ out?" Damian turned Nightwing, who gave a nod with a small smile.

"He was cute back then," Dick laughed a little.

"Hey, I was not _cute_ ," Wally pouted slightly. They bickered for a bit before Wally excused himself to the bathroom.

"I don't like him," Damian spoke once the speedster had left the room.

"Jealous that your older bro has friends, Dami?" Dick ruffled Damian hair.

"Grayson," Damian groaned as he fixed his hair, "He's incredibly annoying-"

"Just wait until you meet Bart, that's Tim's-

"Don't even speak of Drake. I'm telling you I don't like him," Damian interrupted.

"Do you want me to break it off or something?" Dick laughed.

"Exactly!"

"You're are _so_ cute when you're jealous, you know that?" They both paused for a moment when they noticed Wally approach them.

"You ready, babe?" Dick asked, giving a rather coy smile.

"Yeah, let's go. Um, bye, Damian," Wally gave a small smile as Dick pulled him towards the door.

Damian simply replied with a "tt" before turning his attention back to Bruce. His face scrunched slightly that he would, in fact, have to let the boy 'grow on him.'

He didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

* * *

Dha: A term used refer to a wide variety of knives and swords used by many people across Indochina, especially present-day Myanmar.


End file.
